berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Skull Knight
Panels= Of sk.jpg|Skull Knight's full body design. Manga E37 Skull Knight Meets Guts.png|Skull Knight meets Guts for the first time. SkullKnight.png|Skull Knight mounted on his steed. Manga E52 Skull Knight Threatens Slug Count.png|Skull Knight defends Rickert from the Count. Manga E80 Skull Knight Engages Zodd.png|Zodd battles the Skull Knight. Skull Knight.jpg|Skull Knight shatters the Eclipse, attempting to stop the ceremony. Manga E88 Skull Knight Attacks Void.png|Void effortlessly deflects the Skull Knight's attack. Guts and Skull Knight discussing fate.png|The Skull Knight returns to warn Guts of the plot to resurrect Griffith. Manga E160 Skull Knight Attacks EotPW.png|The Skull Knight makes an attempt on the Egg of the Perfect World's life. SKFloraBA.png|Skull Knight discusses his intent for the Berserker Armor with Flora. Manga E225 Skull Knight Battles Zodd.png|The Skull Knight battles Zodd during the apostle' attack on the Spirit Tree. Manga E303 Skull Knight Ambushes Femto.png|Skull Knight attempts to kill Femto. |-| Prints= Skull Knight Manga.jpg|The Skull Knight holds his Sword of Thorns. Guts Skullknight.jpg|Skull Knight watches Guts. Golden Age Film Trilogy= Skull Knight Anime.png|Skull Knight meets Guts for the first time. Zodd Skull Knight film.jpg|Skull Knight is confronted by Zodd at the portal to the site of the Eclipse. Zodd Vs Skull Knight.jpg|Skull Knight battles Zodd. Skull knight film.jpg|Skull Knight nears the portal to the site of the Eclipse. Skull Knight attacks Void.png|Void effortlessly deflects Skull Knight's attack. |-| Anime (2016)= Skull Knight rides in.png|Skull Knight atop his ethereal horse. Skull Knight warns Guts.png|Skull Knight returns to warn Guts of the plot to resurrect Griffith. Skull Knight cold stare.png|Giving a cold stare before vanishing into the distance. Skull Knight confronts the Beherit Apostle.png|Skull Knight confronts the Egg of the Perfect World. Skull Knight readies for the event.png|Readying himself for the Incarnation Ceremony. Skull Knight rescues Luca.png|Racing down the Tower of Conviction to save Luca. Skull Knight with Luca.png|Skull Knight rests Luca on his ethereal steed. Skull Knight destroys the alter.png|Slashing through the Egg's alter in a failed assassination attempt. SK and Luca witnessing the ceremony begin.png|Skull Knight watches as the dead of Albion rise. Luca bids farewell to SK.png|Luca bids farewell to the Skull Knight. SK reunites with Zodd.png|Skull Knight comes face-to-face with his old rival, Zodd. Skull Knight atop the ruins.png|Atop the ruins of the Tower of Conviction, drawing his sword at the resurrected Griffith. SK gazes upon the ruins of the Tower.png|Skull Knight laments about the future events destined for the world. |-| Promos= Berserk 1997 Anime Promo Poster Skull Knight and Zodd.png|Extra art of the Skull Knight, his head containing the Crimson Beherit, before a roaring Zodd for the 1997 anime. Egg of the King poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Skull Knight intensely staring downwards for the first film of the film trilogy – Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TCG= Bk2-32.jpg|Skull Knight sits atop his steed. (Vol 2 - no. 32) Bk3-25.jpg|Skull Knight holds his Sword of Thorns. (Vol 3 - no. 25) Bk3-30.jpg|Skull Knight reveals his Beherit Sword in Qliphoth. (Vol 3 - no. 30) Bk3-41.jpg|Skull Knight confronts ogres preventing him from reaching Slan in Qliphoth. (Vol 3 - no. 41) Bk3-4.jpg|Skull Knight holds his Sword of Thorns. (Vol 3 - illustration card 4) Bk4-29.jpg|Skull Knight wields his Sword of Thorns. (Vol 4 - no. 29) Bk4-39.jpg|Skull Knight duels his rival Zodd at Flora's Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 4 - no. 39) Bk4-75.jpg|Skull Knight confronts Zodd while Flora's Spirit Tree burns. (Vol 4 - no. 75) |-| Berserk Musou= Skull knight watches the tower.jpg|The Skull Knight sees the partially collapsed Tower of Conviction during the Incarnation Ceremony. Berserk12.jpg|The Skull Knight with his Beherit Sword. |-| Merchandise= Skull Knight & Beherit.jpg|Head of the Skull Knight with a beherit statue released by Art of War. Skull Knight Horseback.jpg|Skull Knight on horseback black version statue released by Art of War. Skull Knight Green.jpg|Skull Knight on horseback dark green version statue released by Art of War. Skull Knight Bronze.jpg|Skull Knight Birth Ceremony iron rust version statue released by Art of War. Skull Knight Candles.jpg|Skull Knight Birth Ceremony statue 2015 Repaint Edition released by Art of War. Skull Knight Garden.jpg|Skull Knight witch's garden version statue released by Art of War. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages